The invention relates to a method for the pyrolysis of waste products containing hydrocarbons, for example, old tyres or other vulcanized waste products of rubber or plastic, in which the waste products are decomposed into gases, oils, waxes, soot and/or carbon and apparatus for carrying out the method.